


Un capricho

by elizabethnainory12



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Drama & Romance, F/M, Slow Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:48:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23768752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elizabethnainory12/pseuds/elizabethnainory12
Summary: Ella tenía el corazón roto, el verla con alguien más le dolía, pero no entendía porque ese alguien más estaba detrás de ella.
Relationships: Alastor & Vaggie (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor/Vaggie (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 48





	1. Chapter 1

No lo entendía.

Charlie había terminado con ella hace unos días y se le hacía duro el verla caminar detrás de Alastor, pidiendo por su atención.

No iba a mentir, eso le dolía.

Había creído que las cosas estaban más que bien entre ellas y de pronto todo se había ido al traste.

—No estés triste —Vaggie apenas escuchar su horrible voz limpio con violencia las lágrimas que se le habían escapado.

—¿Qué carajos quieres, Alastor? —pregunto con el ceño fruncido.

Este le sonrió abiertamente acercándose hasta ella, quien por instinto retrocedió.

—¿Me tienes miedo dulzura? —al decirlo su rostro se inclinó anormalmente a la izquierda.Vaggie solo torció los labios.

—No te tendría miedo ni en un millón de años, cabrón hijo de perra —escupió para darse vuelta y marcharse, pero apenas hacerlo, la figura de Alastor se manifestó delante de ella, cortándole el paso.

—¿Estas triste porque Charlie me prefirió sobre ti?

Eso hizo a Vaggie rabiar. Odiaba verlo pavonearse en su dolor y tristeza, detestaba esa sonrisa burlona en su rostro, pero lo que más odiaba, era que tenía razón.

—¡Ahora estarás feliz!, ¿no? ¿Qué carajos buscas de mi? ¿quieres humillarme más? —soltó sintiendo su ojo bueno arder.

Alastor frunció sutilmente el ceño antes de soltar una sonora risa.

—Oh, no lindura, nada de eso —apuntó sonriente—, te hice un favor.

—¿Disculpa? —soltó incrédula dando un paso hacia él tras invocar su lanza—, ¿como en los nueves círculos, eso fue un favor?

—¿Donde quedo toda esa devoción y amor? ¿Puedes cambiar tan fácilmente a una persona que decías amar por otra que apenas conoces solo por un par de palabras lindas? —inquirio moviendo con el dedo la punta de la lanza ante una Vaggie muda—, por supuesto que no, ¿quién hace eso? Ella no te amaba como decía hacerlo.

—Cállate.

—Nunca lo hizo.

—Silencio —repitió con la cabeza gacha—, solo...

—Vag, linda, ella nunca te mereció —Vaggie entonces levantó la vista y miró hacia el demonio que le sonreía abiertamente—, ella no te merece.

Vaggie entonces sin poder soportarlo más comenzó a llorar, pero no de tristeza, estaba enojada.

Muy en el fondo creyó que lo que Charlie manifestó por ella era amor, era tan dulce y atenta, que le pareció natural comenzar a salir, sin embargo, su relación siempre giró entorno al hotel. Creía que confiaba plenamente en ella para ayudarle a dirigir, por lo que no se dio cuenta cuando todos los temas de conversación se redujeron sólo a eso.

Trabajo.

Vaggie lloro en silencio hasta que sintió la palma de la mano de Alastor sobre su cabeza.

—Yo si la amaba...

—Es una pena, llorar por alguien que te abandono, no creo que sea algo bueno —comentó acariciandola, a Vaggie ya ni siquiera le importó que ese hombre le tocará—, sonríe querida, nunca estás del todo vestida sin una sonrisa.

A Vaggie le pareció tan estúpido su comentario que no pudo evitar reír un poco.

—¿Es tu manera de animarme?

—Funcionó, ¿o no?

Vaggie dio un paso atrás dándole una vistazo rápido antes de darse vuelta y alejarse, sin darse cuenta de la expresión que tenía Alastor al verla marchar.

Sin lugar a dudas, un evento único y extraño para ambos.


	2. Chapter 2

Permaneció un largo rato en su sitio sin comprender porque había hecho lo que hizo.

Era cierto que disfrutaba de hacerla rabiar, adoraba verla fruncir el ceño y escucharla gritar un diccionario entero de palabras altisonantes, sin embargo ¿de donde había nacido tal altruismo para intentar hacerla sentir mejor?

No lo entendía.

Pero debía admitir, que le había parecido interesante verla sonreír, al menos esa había sido la primera vez que le había dedicado una sonrisa.

Pensar en eso le hizo dibujar una sonrisa propia en su rostro.

—Vaggie —susurró comenzando a caminar sin poder sacar su dulce sonrisa de su cabeza—, definitivamente Charlotte no te merece —apuntó caminando sin rumbo fijo, sorprendido por sus propios pensamientos.

A esa hora la mayoría se encontraba metido en sus habitaciones o en algún lugar de Hell escapando de su encierro, quizá Angel estaba en el segundo grupo, por lo que sin nada mejor que hacer se dirigió hacia el único lugar donde sabía que podría divertirse un poco.

Apenas llegar al bar, Husk le levanto el dedo corazón a modo de saludo.

—Un gusto también compañero —dijo burlón tomando asiento.

Husk le vio de reojo y paro de guardar las copas.

—¿A quien mataste?

—¿Disculpa?

—Tu jodida sonrisa da más miedo de lo habitual, ¿a quien mataste? —volvió a preguntar cruzándose de brazos.

Alastor parpadeo confundido. 

Llevó su mano derecha hasta su rostro descubriendo una inusual sonrisa.

—Es curioso —musitó más para sí, pero a los oídos del felino fueron perfectamente audibles.

—¿Te enredaste por fin con la niña chillona? —quiso saber tratando de sonar desinteresado, cuando realmente quería averiguar el motivo detrás de aquella extraña expresión.

—¿Bromeas? —rió recargando los codos sobre la barra—, creo que sin darme cuenta me he fijado en alguien un poco más... interesante.

Husk enarco una ceja observando con curiosidad a Alastor.

—¿Irás tras Angel?

Alastor no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada ante aquellas palabras.

—Oh, Husk mi querido amigo, que bromista eres —apuntó tratando de no prestar atención al trasfondo de aquellas palabras—, ¿qué dices de Vaggie?

Husk entonces centro toda su atención en Alastor.

Eso era lo último que habría espera escuchar.

—¿Bromeas? —ahora fue su turno de decirlo. El interés detrás de aquella pregunto le había descolocado.

Alastor ladeo sutilmente la cabeza al ver la confusión en su rostro.

—¿Te parece tan extraño que pregunte por ella?

—Cada que la tienes alrededor haces a esa pobre niña sacar canas verdes, ¿de verdad me estas haciendo esa pregunta? 

—No lo sé —aceptó por fin mirando hacia sus garras—, por eso pienso que es curioso, hace un rato la he visto llorar y en lugar de molestarla tal como pensaba hacerlo... por algún motivo termine animandola —dijo confundido por sus propias palabras.

—Que inusual viniendo de ti —apunto Husk estudiando el rostro del hombre frente a él.

—Eso mismo pensé, ¿a que se deberá? Cuando la mire llorar , tuve... un pesar en el pecho.

Husk entonces bajó las orejas al entender.

—¿Eres idiota verdad?

—Husk —advirtió inclinándose sobre la barra—, cuida tus palabras-

El aludido rodó los ojos y él mismo se inclinó sobre la barra, sin despegar la mirada del rostro de Alastor.

—Te gusta, es tan simple como eso —dijo para inmediatamente alejarse y seguir con lo suyo.

Esas palabras rebotaron en la cabeza de Alastor.

_< <¿Gustarme? ¿Ella?>>_

Ante aquel pensamiento se puso de pie, totalmente desconcertado por esa extraña verdad.

No entendía qué estaba pasando, pero de lo único que estaba seguro, es que sin importar el resultado, iba a averiguar el porqué de sus acciones.

Le gustará o no la respuesta.


	3. Chapter 3

Vaggie por más que lo pensó, no encontró motivos para el actuar de Alastor.

Había sido raro en todo el sentido de la palabra.

Y mientras los días transcurrían, noto como Alastor la rondaba más de lo necesario, brindándole atención innecesaria.

Era extraño a su parecer, pero después de ese día, dejo de verlo con malos ojos. De alguna manera ese gesto que quizá tenía dobles intenciones, le pareció lindo.

—¿Vagg? —ella entonces miró hacia Charlie quien le miraba preocupada.

Y apenas verla, su corazón se estrujo.

—¿Decías? —se deba créditos por seguir en aquel lugar, en especial porque tenía que verla a ella.

Ya se había dado cuenta que Alastor estaba esquivando a Charlie, más allá de temas laborales, por lo que podía agregar eso también a su lista de cosas raras que hacía Alastor últimamente.

—Bueno, ya que el hotel tiene el doble de inquilinos que hace un mes, tal vez debas revisar los registros —apuntó mirando unas anotaciones para inmediatamente dedicarle una mirada a Alastor.

Vaggie también lo hizo.

—Eso te toca a ti —gruño mirando las hojas que Charlie había puesto frente a ella.

Alastor le sonrió de lado.

—Ciertamente mi querida niña, Charlotte, no necesito ayuda con-

—Vaggie puede sola —sonrió al decirlo—, es perfectamente capaz y así podemos hablar sobre mejoras para el hotel.

Alastor tuvo un leve tic antes de sonreír más abiertamente.

—Me temo que no me sentiría cómodo delegando mis tareas a Vaggie, le ayudare con eso —Vaggie apenas escucharlo se puso de pie.

Era obvio que se querían deshacer de ella, por lo que no se quedaría para que le restregaran lo suyo en el rostro.

—Lo haré —corto atrayendo la atención de ambos—, ¿es todo?

—Si, gracias Vagg.

Vaggie no pudo ni emitir palabra ante la dulce sonrisa que le dedicó, simplemente tomó sus hojas y salió de ahí tan rápido que casi se estrella con Husk cuando abandonó la habitación.

Estaba molesta otra vez. 

No podía evitarlo, ¿por qué Charlie no entendía que la estaba lastimando por más que decía que la quería como su amiga?

Si debía ser sincera, también era su culpa por permanecer a su lado.

Si tan solo tuviera el valor para decir adiós.

—¿Es difícil decir no?

Vaggie giro tan rápido que chocó contra el pecho de Alastor soltando las hojas. Ella le vio sorprendida durante un instante antes de hacer el intento de agacharse por las hojas.

—No te molestes —con solo chasquear sus dedos, las hojas aparecieron en su mano izquierda—, puedes decir no, ya no es tu novia.

—Lo sé, en serio no me molesta hacer esto —apuntó tratando de tomar las hojas, pero Alastor las levantó en alto.

—Bueno, a mi me molesta que me hagan perder mi tiempo, ¿iniciamos? —preguntó con media sonrisa.

—¿Hablas en serio? Creí que tu y Charlie-

—Querida Vaggie, ¿puedo contarte un secreto? —Vaggie al escucharle dio un paso atrás cayendo en cuenta de su cercanía al demonio y dando gracias porque este no la mando lejos como acostumbraba—. Mi interés por Charlie es el mismo que tengo por Husk, es nulo.

—Pero-

—Sin embargo, tú por otro lado, eres otra historia —dicho eso comenzó a caminar pasando por un lado.

Vaggie no supo qué responder.

—¿Vienes corazón?

No sabía que acababa de pasar.

¿Se le había declarado?


	4. Chapter 4

Apenas tomar asiento, un leve arrepentimiento acudió a ella. No sabía cuales eran las intenciones de Alastor, pero definitivamente no podían ser buenas.

¿Que habías sido todo eso?

—Alastor —apenas aquellas palabras salieron de su boca, el demonio de la radio le sonrió abiertamente.

—Es la primera vez que me llamas por mi nombre sin ningún apelativo de por medio —mencionó repartiendo las hojas en la pequeña mesa que habían elegido para la tarea.

Vaggie al darse cuenta de ello apreto sutilmente los labios.

_Jamás me diste una oportunidad para hablar bien contigo_

—¿Qué buscas de mí? —se atrevió a preguntar después de apartar ese pensamiento.

Alastor paró de repartir las hojas y miró hacia la chica que mantenía su distancia de la mesa, recargándose lo más posible en su silla.

Ese detalle no pasó desapercibido para Alastor.

—Por el momento, nada querida —comentó ladeando sutilmente la cabeza hacia la derecha—, pero quizá más adelante cambie eso

Vaggie con aquella respuesta no se sintió satisfecha, pero tampoco se animó a seguir preguntando. No quería sacarlo de quicio.

No era que le tuviera miedo, sin embargo, sus anterior actos hacia ella le habían enseñado a no entrar mucho en contacto con él.

De pronto se sintió ansiosa por escapar de su lado y eso sabía que solo lo conseguiría terminando con el trabajo que Charlie les había puesto.

Por lo que mientras los minutos pasaban, Vaggie evitó levantar la mirada, pues sabía que de hacerlo, descubrirá los ojos de Alastor observandola.

Y eso de alguna manera le afectaba más que el solo hecho de estar en una habitación a solas, con una mesa de dos metros entre ambos.

—Termine mi parte —anunció Alastor empujando su silla hacia atrás, asustando un poco a Vaggie que se había sumido en sus pensamientos.

—C-claro, deja tu parte y se la daré a Charlie cuando termine la mía —palmeo la mesa aún costado de donde estaba trabajando, evitando verlo en todo momento.

Alastor entonces confirmo que efectivamente estaba evitando hacer contacto visual. De algún modo encontró ese gesto adorable.

Una pequeña risa se le escapó mientras recogía las hojas.

—Si te duele vernos juntos —dijo caminando hacia ellas tras terminar y dejar las hojas frente a ella—, ¿por qué sigues aquí? —pregunto recargando la palma de su mano izquierda sobre la mesa. Vaggie frunció el ceño ante esa cercanía.

Miró hacia las hojas y muy dentro de ella deseó haber sido más rápida para evitar eso.

—No te concierne —soltó mirándolo por fin, descubriendo una sonrisa apenas visible.

—Lo hace si te hace fruncir el ceño más que de costumbre —apuntó inclinándose un poco más hacia Vaggie, quien encontró extrañas aquellas palabras—, ¿por qué te castigas pequeña polilla?

Vaggie se puso de pie abruptamente, lista para reclamar por su impertinencia, cuando la puerta del despacho en el que se encontraban rechino tras ser abierta, atrayendo la atención de ambos.

Niffty al notar el ambiente del lugar, les sonrió a modo de disculpa.

—Vaggie, Charlie te necesita en su oficina —dicho eso, volvió a abandonar el despacho tras ver la ira contenida de Alastor por haberlos interrumpido.

Vaggie ajena a eso, levanto de mala gana los papeles de la mesa ante la mirada expectante de Alastor.

—¿ibas a decir? —cuestionó al verla marchar hacia la puerta, sin una mirada más de por medio.

—No se que carajos es lo que buscas de mí, pero ya no me interesa saberlo —apuntó desde el marco sin atreverse a volver la vista—, solo mantente alejado de mi —dicho esto, azotó la puerta tras salir.

Alastor se recargo en la mesa, sonriendo burlonamente por aquella petición imposible de cumplir.


	5. Chapter 5

Al tocar la gran puerta del despacho de Charlie, la voz de esta le pidió pasar casi al instante.

Vaggie respiro profundo antes de atreverse a girar la perilla y abrir la puerta. Se aferro a las hojas que llevaba consigo como si fueran un salvavidas y creó más en ello, en el momento en que la miro sonreírle desde el escritorio. Estando de pie delante de una de las personas que más amo y seguía amando, le hizo añicos el corazón.

Justo en ese momento y sin querer, pensó en las palabras de Alastor, ¿que seguía haciendo en aquel lugar?

Ya no le quedaba nada, por decirlo de alguna manera.

Había perdido a su mejor amiga y pareja el mismo día, ¿como lidiar con ello?

—Vag, toma siento —pidió dulcemente removiendo unas hojas frente a ella. La tenue sonrisa que Charlie le dirigía, insto a Vaggie a imitarla, pero con menor entusiasmo—, ¿terminaron? —quiso saber centrando total atención en la chica de cabello plateado.

Vag miró hacia las hojas que aún mantenía en entre sus manos.

_Alastor término..._

Ante ese pensamiento, una vez más se aferró a las hojas tras asentir con la cabeza y dejarlas sobre el escritorio de Charlie.

Detestaba mentirle, pero realmente no tenía ganas de estar mucho tiempo cerca de ella. De nadie en realidad; además, si Charlie le decía algo por las hojas faltantes, siempre podía culpar a Alastor por ello.

Tras dejar las hojas y tomar asiento como le pidieron en un inicio, se acomodo su cabello, tomando valor para hablar.

—¿Sucedió algo? Niffty dijo-

Vaggie se obligó a guardar silencio al ver como la expresión siempre alegre de Charlie era reemplazada rápidamente por un rostro amargo.

—Vag, tengo un problema —su voz tembló al decirlo.

Apenas escucharla, Vaggie sintió un pequeño vuelco en su interior.

Eran contadas las ocasiones en las cuales la había visto así, por lo que podía decir con seguridad que lo que fuera que la molestaba, la estaba lastimando mucho.

—¿Qué sucede? —apremió preocupada de que algo malo le hubiera ocurrido.

De pronto el labio inferior de Charlie comenzó a temblar.

—E-es sobre Alastor —Vaggie apenas escuchar cómo temblaba su voz, sintió su sangre hervir.

—¿Qué te hizo ese cabrón? —gruño molesta inclinándose sobre su asiento.

—Vag —de pronto, las lagrimas comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas. Vaggie al ver la escena, se puso de pie y comenzó a rodear el escritorio verdaderamente preocupada—, ¿por qué me esta evitando?

Vaggie que estaba lista para rodearla en un tierno abrazo, se detuvo en seco.

Su pecho se oprimió y se sintió tan estupida, que por un momento, deseo desaparecer y que su alma se consumiera en silencio.

—Yo no-

—No se que hice mal —sollozo cubriendo su rostro con ambas manos.

_Cariño, no me hagas esto... por favor, no soy tan fuerte..._

—Charlie no creo que yo-

—No puedo hablar de esto con nadie más... —soltó mirándola, totalmente destrozada—, eres la única en la que confío.

Vaggie de pronto se vió reflejada en ella varios días atrás. Echa un desastre por una persona que ya no le correspondía más. La presión en su pecho no hizo más que crecer. Amenazando con destruirla.

Quería hacerla sonreír, verla feliz, pero eso que le pedía era mucho más de lo que ella podía soportar.

No se imaginaba de ninguna manera animandola a ir detrás de la persona que arruinó su relación.

_"¿Puedes cambiar tan fácilmente a una persona que decías amar_

_por otra que apenas conoces solo por un par de palabras lindas?"_

—Corazón... —musito apartando las palabras de Alastor—, no me pidas consejos, no _quiero_ ayudarte con eso —su voz tembló, mientras apretaba sus manos contra su pecho, sabiendo que de estirarlas hacia ella, la abrazaría y se lastimaría más.

Charlie le miró incrédula, intentando secarse las lagrimas que no paraban de bajar.

—Vag —dijo en un murmuro.—, ¿por qué no quieres ayudarme?

Vaggie jadeo en respuesta dando un paso hacia atrás.

—No puedes pedirme eso —recrimino sintiendo su pecho oprimirse con fuerza.

—Vaggie, soy tu mejor amiga, debes de poder ayudarme en momentos así —acusó poniéndose de pie sin dejar de verla—, te necesito, no tengo a nadie más, ¿Vaggie?

_Tu decías amarme y que yo era tu ser más importante_

Vaggie negó con la cabeza mientras seguía retrocediendo.

—No con esto —dijo sintiendo como todo su cuerpo temblaba.

Charlie entonces frunció el ceño.

—Como puedes ser tan egoísta.

Apenas aquellas palabras salieron de su boca, Vaggie no pudo soportarlo más y salió de aquel lugar donde el aire se había vuelto imposible de respirar, importandole poco los gritos de Charlie porque parara.

Corrió por los pasillos del hotel esquivando a cuanto huésped se le cruzó hasta que se estrelló con uno tan fuerte, que casi se va al suelo. Intento alejarse, pero cuatro brazos la rodearon, evitando su huida.

Al levantar la mirada, Angel le veía con tristeza.

—Puedes llorar, no te juzgare —anunció con media sonrisa.

Vaggie, quien odiaba que los demás vieran su debilidad, se rompió una vez más entre los brazos de uno de los demonios que más la hacían enojar.

Y mientras se aferraba a aquel suave cuerpo, sintió como el veneno que había estado guardando con tanto recelo en su cuerpo, salía lenta y tortuosamente.

—Ya linda, puedes llorar.


	6. Chapter 6

—Sonrisas —Alastor ante aquella melosa voz rodó los ojos, pero aún así se detuvo. Algo le decía que posiblemente recibiría una buena noticia.

Después de todo, tras su último altercado en el lobby, Angel no se le había vuelto a insinuar. Al menos no de una manera tan descarada.

—¿Decías querido? —al decirlo, Angel emitió una suave risita, que encontró atronadoramente irritante.

Angel sonrió antes de mirar de izquierda a derecha, para inmediatamente dar un paso hacia él. Alastor ante aquella acción enarco una ceja.

Eso lo podría calificar sin lugar a dudas como un comportamiento como habitual.

—¿Podemos hablar en privado? —preguntó inclinándose un poco hacia él, hablando en murmullos.

Alastor encontró eso aún más extraño.

No era que le emocionara la idea de estar a solas con uno de los seres que más encontraba molesto e irritante, sin embargo, la petición causaba una curiosidad inaudita en él.

—¿Sobre? —quiso saber cruzando las manos tras la espalda tras desaparecer su baculo.

—Vaggie.

Y eso solo bastó para seguirlo sin chistar.

Ni siquiera él terminaba de entender su fijación hacia la chica, pero apenas Angel comenzó a contarle como la encontró, confirmó sus sospechas de que Charlie la lastimaría en aquella pequeña reunión.

Había tenido la teoría de que Charlie era bastante distraída y no se daba cuenta de lo que causaba en otros con sus acciones y palabras; por lo visto no había estado tan errado.

Y Vaggie había pagado el precio.

—Y bueno, la traje a mi cuarto —finalizó deteniéndose frente a su puerta, jugueteando con sus manos—, se que no debería traerte porque bueno, quizá no te interese, pero Husk me contó algo interesante el otro día y quizá esto sea bueno para ella...

Alastor al verse delatado, sintió como escapaba un poco de su poder.

—¿Específicamente qué te dijo? —inquirio enarcando una ceja—. No sabía que ustedes dos se habían vuelto tan cercanos.

—Detalles —rió Angel moviendo una de sus manos, como si le restara importancia. Alastor entonces hizo una nota mental de abordar más tarde a Husk—, sabes, Vaggie es una perra amargada, pero no merece lo que Charlie le hace. Nunca la había visto llorar y no es algo bonito de ver —comentó torciendo los labios.

—Entonces te diste cuenta —apuntó mirando hacia la puerta.

_Me pregunto que tan lejos podría llegar Charlie con tal de obtener lo que quiere_

Angel iba a decir uno de sus comentarios sarcásticos, pero apenas ver _preocupación_ en Alastor, se tragó sus palabras. Por lo visto, Husk no se había equivocado.

—Soy el rey de los corazones rotos fresita —comentó codeandolo un poco, recibiendo una mirada de advertencia—, Vaggie... es más frágil de lo que parece y si te traje hasta aquí es porque parece que realmente quieres algo con ella —Alastor al escuchar esas palabras, tuvo la necesidad de volver a tocar su rostro, por lo visto este le estaba delatando mucho—. No digo que tus intenciones sean buenas, pero al menos eso la distraerá de su realidad.

Alastor no supo qué decir al respecto.

Si Angel decía todo aquello, definitivamente la platica con Charlie la había afectado más de lo que hubiera esperado. Una cosa fue verla llorar el otro día, pero por como decía Angel las cosas, quizá Vaggie había tocado fondo.

—¿Esta dormida?

—Nah, está acariciando a Nuggets —dijo cruzándose de brazos—, puedes pasar, pero donde le hagas algo a mi mascota, te corto los huevos —gruñó apuntandolo con uno de sus dedos.

Alastor rió ante ello.

—Ya desayune hoy —afirmó tomando el picaporte tras tocar sutilmente a la puerta—, ¿querida? —al no obtener respuesta miró de reojo hacia Angel, quien se encogió de hombros y le indico con la mirada que pasará de todos modos.

Al abrir la puerta, miró a Vaggie tumbada en la cama.

Una sutil sonrisa se coló en su rostro tras entrar a la habitación, escuchando un suerte por parte de Angel antes de que cerrara la puerta a sus espaldas.

—¿Qué quieres? —pregunto desde la cama con el cerdito en su abdomen.

Alastor al verl ahí, totalmente derrotada, no pudo evitar pensar que se miraba hermosa.

—¿Sucedió de nuevo? —pregunto caminando lentamente hacia la cama.

Vaggie soltó un resoplido acariciando el lomo del cerdito.

—¿Realmente te interesa o solo quieres burlarte? —cuestionó mirándolo de reojo.

—Un poco de ambos —bromeo caminando hacia la cama, a sabiendas de que quizá Vaggie se lo tomara en serio—, ¿puedo?

Vaggie al ver que señalaba la cama, sintió que su mal humor extrañamente era reemplazado por algo más cálido.

—Ya estás aquí —musito moviéndose para hacerle espacio. Nuggets apenas verlo sentarse, se bajó de la cama y corrió bajo esta—, sigues sin caerle bien.

—Bueno, no lo culpo, intente devorarlo en más de una ocasión, es una pena que Angel me detuviera —Vaggie sonrió ante eso y Alastor agradeció haberla mirado en ese momento.

_Estoy disfrutando esto más de lo que debería_

—Maldito fenómeno —dijo moviéndose hasta quedar de costado, mirando hacia Alastor, quien estaba sentado en el borde de la cama—, ¿qué haces aquí?

Alastor en ese momento se hizo la misma pregunta. Había seguido a Angel sin pensar ni meditar sus acciones.

¿Qué hacía ahí?

—Un pajarito me dijo que te vio llorar —comenzó logrando hacer sonreír de medio lado a Vaggie.

En ese momento, Alastor considero severamente si el motivo de su ceño fruncido eterno era a causa de Charlie.

—Creo que a se pajarito le sobran un par de brazos —comentó con burla y sin buscarlo, Alastor rió sutilmente.

_A si que puedes bromear_

—Imagino que el tema de la conversación he sido yo —y por extraño que pareciera, sintió que era una impertinencia de su parte el preguntar, sin embargo, tenía una _necesidad_ descomunal por saber qué era lo que atormentaba a la chica.

—¿Eres adivino o mandaste a tu sombra a escuchar? —preguntó desviando la mirada.

Alastor rió al darse cuenta que Vaggie sabía sobre eso.

—Más bien, Charlie es muy transparente —apuntó mirando como Vaggie dejaba de sonreír—, aunque gracias por decirme sobre eso, seré más cuidadoso la próxima vez.

—Por nada —Alastor miró como Vaggie fruncia sutilmente el ceño y por un segundo, creyó que se echaría a llorar de nuevo—. No entiende porque la rechazas —dijo por fin apretando las manos en la almohada sobre la que estaba.

Alastor entonces se sintió un poco mal por Vaggie.

Su amor no correspondido terminaría destruyendola.

—Supongo que las evasivas no funcionan con ella —comentó encogiéndose de hombros—, ¿qué crees que pase si la rechazo directamente?

Vaggie entonces se incorporó en la cama.

Recogió sus piernas y las abrazo mirando hacia Alastor, quien encontró enigmática la pose de la chica frente a él.

—Quizá ya ninguno de los dos le sirvamos después —apuntó con media sonrisa.

Alastor entonces rió recargándose en el respaldo de la cama. Verla así le hacía darse cuenta del daño que había recibido, podía verlo en su rostro y en el tono de su voz.

—Odio decirlo, pero el cuarto de Angel huele mejor de lo que pensé —rió al decirlo logrando que Vaggie le imitara—, supongo que puedo lidiar con eso.

—No tienes idea de lo que dices —apuntó Vaggie—, Charlie es muy testaruda y siempre obtiene lo que quiere.

—Es una hija de mami y papi, eso es natural en niños malcriados.

—Charlie no es-

—Te daré un consejo preciosa —dijo acercándose hacia ella, haciendo que la cama se moviera—, no intentes defenderla cuando ella no busca más que su propia felicidad, importandole poco la tuya.

—Yo no-

—Niña, todo este circo no es más que para su propia satisfacción. Además de su obsesivo deseo por aprobación paternal, es simplemente su ego queriendo demostrar que puede hacer las cosas por su cuenta —al decirlo sus ojos comenzaron a iluminarse—, la redención no será más que una broma cruel que ella hará explotar en la cara de todas las almas que logre reunir con sus mentiras y trucos.

—¿Realmente crees en tus palabras? —cuestionó sorprendida por sus palabras.

Alastor soltó un gran _JA_ antes de mirarla de nuevo.

—¿Crees en la redención? —pregunto de regreso.

Vaggie entonces dejo de verlo y miró hacia sus manos entrelazadas.

—De alguna manera, creía en lo que Charlie creía.

—Esa no es una respuesta, querida —rió al decirlo regresando a su posición inicial—, pero la tomare como un si.

De pronto, un profundo silencio se cirnió sobre ambos, pero contrario a lo esperado, para nada era incomodo.

—Alastor —este la miró, deseando que su nombre volviera a salir de sus labios—, ¿por qué estás aquí?

Y ahora con un trasfondo diferente, una sola respuesta se formó en la cabeza de Alastor.

—Porque me atraes querida.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le dicen Romeo jaja.
> 
> Considero a Alastor el tipo de persona que dice lo que piensa y si no sabe lo que pasa, igual lo dice (JA). Así que sip, señor directo le dicen.


	7. Chapter 7

Vaggie ante esa respuesta, se sintió escandalizada.

Había tenido una ligera sospecha, pero considero que era parte de una broma muy elaborada. Sin embargo, el escucharlo decir sin miedo alguno que le _atraía_ , le hizo sentir extraña en más de un sentido.

—¿Hablas en serio? —inquirió estupefacta incorporándose en su lugar—. Tu me detestas, me golpeas y me has... tocado más veces de las que me gustaría contar —acusó entrecerrando el ojo.

Alastor de pronto recordó todo lo que le había hecho y la imagen de Husk burlándose de él se le vino a la cabeza.

—Admito que mi comportamiento no fue el más adecuado, pero-

Mientras lo veía tratar de justificarse, Vaggie encontró eso inusualmente ¿inocente?

Conocía más que bien la reputación de Alastor.

Era un asesino sádico que disfrutaba de las carnicerías y del canibalismo. Sabía que debía tener cuidado con él, pero el verlo de esa manera, tratando de excusarse, le hacía olvidar lo que Alastor era realmente y el peligro que representaba.

Y sabía que era un grave error que no podía cometer.

—Sabes —lo interrumpió mirándolo de reojo—, cuando estaba viva, decían que cuando los niños molestaban mucho a una niña, era porque le gustaba —comentó volviendo su atención a sus manos—, y lo hacía de ese modo porque no sabían de qué otra manera expresar sus sentimientos.

Alastor tosió un poco los labios tras procesar las palabras de Vaggie.

—Bueno, ciertamente-

—¿Me quieres Alastor? —inquirio de pronto.

Alastor abrió la boca, pero la cerró inmediatamente.

_Un corazón roto siempre buscará sanarse donde se le muestre amor_

—No, definitivamente no es un _te quiero_ , pero estoy casi seguro que se acerca mucho a un _me gustas_ —apuntó ladeando sutilmente la cabeza.

Vaggie ante esa respuesta, negó sutilmente con la cabeza.

No era lo que esperaba, pero tenía más sentido que recibir un te quiero.

—¿Eres un niño acaso?

—Vaggie, ¿alguna vez escuchaste que tuviera alguna relación aquí abajo? —preguntó entonces sin dejar de sonreír—, ¿no? Hay un motivo detrás de eso.

—¿Y es? —dijo no tan segura de querer escuchar la respuesta.

—Todos son tan planos y aburridos, que simplemente no vale la pena relacionarse con ellos —comentó sin más, haciendo su sonrisa más grande—, tu por otra parte, eres diferente.

—¿Y porque yo valgo la pena? —inquirió enarcando una ceja.

Alastor rió sutilmente mirando hacia la puerta.

De pronto la conversación se había vuelto interesante y no deseaba interrupciones.

—El día que te conocí, te enfrentaste a mi con una lanza, pese a que conocias mi reputación, ¿cuántos en su sano juicio harían eso? —apuntó burlón volviendo la vista hacia ella, quien se sintió avergonzada de pronto al recordar su impertinencia—, y lo hiciste, porque no querías que nadie saliera herido. Realmente los sentimientos y esas ridiculeces no me interesan, pero por algún motivo, tu despiertas un interés en mi que esta medianamente cercano a esa sensación.

Vaggie no supo qué decir ante esa revelación.

Estaba obteniendo información tan valiosa por parte de él, que no sabía qué hacer con ella.

—Sigue siendo muy-

—¿Extraño? ¡Por supuesto! También lo es para mí —admitió riendo sutilmente—, al principio estaba un poco, ¿como decirlo? ¿Conflictuado? —musito para inmediatamente sonreír—, pero pronto me di cuenta de que podría ser interesante.

Vaggie negó sutilmente con la cabeza.

—No tienes remedio, nada de lo que dices tiene sentido —acusó sintiendo más bien que por accidente había terminado en un juego unilateral.

—Posiblemente, pero escucha esto —dijo para inmediatamente acercarse hacia ella, quien se obligó a no salir de la cama ante la cercanía de Alastor—. Te encuentro increíblemente cautivadora, no veo debilidad en ti y percibo un alma fuerte, capaz de luchar por aquello que ama —Vaggie no sabía como reaccionar a tales palabras—. Aunque sí debo decir la verdad, encuentro al amor y sus derivados, como un foco rojo, una debilidad borrable, al igual que lo conlleva al amor conyugal, ya sabes lo innecesarias que pueden ser las relaciones del tipo carnales-

Vaggie al escuchar todo lo que salía de su boca, parpadeo confundida.

—Espera, ¿eres asexual? —interrumpió levantando ambas manos.

Alastor parpadeo confundido ante esa nueva palabra.

—¿Qué cosa? Disculpa corazón, hay varias decadas de diferencia entre tu fecha de muerte y la mía —le recordó riendo sutilmente—, ¿quieres esclarecer el asunto?

—Cierto —casi rió al decirlo—, eres un abuelo que se rehúsa a aprender sobre las nuevas tecnologías.

—Totalmente innecesarias —comentó ignorando el _abuelo_ empleado por la chica—, ¿decias?

—Aseaxual es no sentir atracción fisica o deseo hacia ningún género —intento explicar, pero no sabía qué tanto podría hacer entender a un viejo dinosaurio—, digamos que te sientes más cómodo en una relación sin contacto físico, ¿me explico?

Alastor pareció meditarlo, a lo que Vaggie encontró inusualmente fascinante. Rara vez le había visto prestar atención a alguien de esa manera, por lo que inevitablemente su atención estaba totalmente sobre él.

—Ya veo, bueno, no encuentro diversión alguna en ese acto y realmente nunca me ha llamado la atención, por el contrario, lo encuentro desagradable —apuntó pensativo por esa nueva revelación.

Vaggie no podía creer que luego de todas esas semanas en constante pelea con el demonio de la radio, estuviera teniendo una charla _normal_ con el mismo.

Era casi como un sueño bizarro.

—Bueno, entonces ese es tu caso... quizá —finalizó no muy segura.

Después de todo, solo Alastor podía estar cien por ciento seguro de que era o no era.

—¿Qué hay de ti? —preguntó inmediatamente, mirándola con intriga.

—¿Yo? —esa curiosidad hacia ella le sorprendió.

—En mis tiempos, lo tuyo se consideraba una desviación —apunto y Vaggie jadeo en sorpresa—, pero tengo entendido que ya no es el caso, ¿cierto?

—Realmente eres un jodido insensible —acusó cruzándose de brazos.

Alastor rió burlonamente.

—Lamento eso, las generaciones de antes no se ofendian tan rápido.

—Quizá porque _antes_ todos eran una bola de ignorantes, clasistas y racistas —gruñó para inmediatamente obligarse a respirar profundo y calmarse—. Como sea, no es una _desviación_ , imbécil, simplemente... se ama de una manera diferente a la estándar.

Alastor encontró curiosa esa explicación.

—Bueno, sigo insistiendo que los sentimientos son-

—Asexual arromántico —dijo con burla ahora segura de haberlo catalogado erróneamente, pero no admitiría su error—, ¿cómo puedes decir que estás interesado en mi si ni siquiera eres capaz de desarrollar emociones por alguien que no seas tu? —aún cuando continuó hablando, deseo detenerse para no verse una ignorante, sin embargo, lo anteriormente dicho por Alastor seguía haciendo eco en su cabeza.

La palabra arromantico a Alastor le sonó un poco más _normal_ por lo que ni siquiera le tuvo que preguntar para entender la respuesta detrás de aquellas palabras.

—Quizá porque nunca he encontrado alguien a quien valga la pena dedicarlos, ¿no te parece? —comentó cada vez más sorprendido de lo que salía de su boca—, puede de que esta sea una oportunidad única...

Apenas notar lo que quiso decir en realidad, Vaggie se puso nerviosa.

—Me gustan las mujeres —obvio sintiendo su corazón latir cada vez con más fuerza, pero a diferencia de cuando estuvo con Charlie, no dolía.

Era un tipo de calor diferente.

—Felicidades, a mi me atraes tú —sonrió al decirlo, acercándose un poco más—, ¿estás segura de ello Vaggie?

En el momento que su espacio personal fue invadido otra vez, Vaggie dió un salto fuera de la cama, no pudiendo soportarlo.

De pronto, el acercamiento tan directo de un hombre de otra época, le hizo poner todas sus alarmas en alerta.

Alastor tenía una forma muy peculiar de hablar y actuar, que si no te dabas cuenta, terminabas entre sus manos sin remedio.

—Alastor.

Este al percibir la sorpresa en el rostro de Vaggie, volvió a su anterior puesto sin dejar de verla.

—Debo decir, que encuentro muy gratificante el escucharte decir mi nombre sin un improperio enmedio.

Vaggie guardó silencio.

Eso la había tomado desprevenida.

A decir verdad, todo lo que decía le dejaba en que pensar.

—Esta bien, esta conversación se acabó —corto mirando hacia el suelo, buscando sus zapatos.

De pronto, Alastor comenzó a disfrutar de las expresiones de Vaggie, deseando ver más de estas.

_¿Es así como Charlie te veía?_

—¿Me seguirás pidiendo que guarde la distancia? —preguntó tras imitar a Vaggie y ponerse de pie.

—No me harías caso, ya te lo pedí y estas aquí —apuntó rodeando la cama ante la mirada atenta de Alastor—, y no te atrevas a mencionar a Angel, que no te apuntó con un arma para venir.

—No, lo hice por otros motivos.

De pronto la sinceridad con la que Alastor le hablaba, la ponía nerviosa.

A paso apresurado llegó hacia la puerta, pero apenas poner una mano en el picaporte, Alastor la detuvo colocando la palma de su mano izquierda en la puerta.

—¿Qué se supone que debo hacer con esto?

Aquella pregunta flotó entre ambos.

—No puedo ayudarte Alastor, no ahora —murmuró apretando el picaporte.

Alastor al ver que volvía a evadir su mirada, soltó un suave suspiro.

—No quiero que me ayudes Vaggie, simplemente-

Pero las palabras ya no salieron de su boca.

Vaggie de pronto se veía tan indefensa frente a él, que lo hizo sentir fuera de lugar.

Nunca antes, ni siquiera cuando la molestaba en serio, había puesto esa expresión tan desoladora.

—Lo siento Alastor, no puedo —entonces salió del cuarto, dejando a un demonio visiblemente confundido.

Para Alastor, de alguna manera, ya no era divertido verla en aquel estado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Me gusta mucho esta pareja! No se porque, pero me gusta jaja


	8. Chapter 8

Había escapado y no podía culparla.

La asedio por una respuesta que no podía dar ni en ese momento ni en un futuro cercano.

Él se consideraba ajeno a las emociones que por lo regular solían sentir los demonios que estaban a su alrededor, sin embargo, podía decir que empatizaba un poco con Vaggie y solo con Vaggie.

Y justo en ese momento que Charlie hablaba sin parar, se preguntaba qué fue lo que vió la chica tuerta en ella.

Tras aquella platica con Vaggie, varios días atrás, aquella pregunta seguía rondando por su cabeza.

_¿Poder? ¿seguridad? ¿amor realmente?_

—Linda, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta? —definitivamente no se quedaría con la duda.

Alastor esperaba una pregunta del tipo ¿que se te ofrece?, pero al ver la expresión que puso la chica rubia, descarto esa posibilidad de inmediato.

—Me preguntaba —prosiguió antes de dejarla hacer una pregunta que sabía, sería incómoda de evadir—, ¿qué fue lo que te hizo fijarte en Vaggie?

Charlie se mostró visiblemente decepcionada, para después, verse totalmente confundida.

—¿Por qué quieres saber? —inquirió cruzándose de brazos.

—Es... —de pronto maldijo su curiosidad—, termine en medio de fuego cruzado ¿sabes? Además, no se porque terminaron y no quiero decir alguna impertinencia delante de ninguna de las dos —fue lo mejor que se le ocurrió y aunque era mentira la parte de no saber la razón de la ruptura, supuso que podía trabajar con eso.

—Eres muy considerado —sonrió abiertamente dando un paso hacía él.

_Considero que le puedes quitar el lugar a Angel, querida_

—Un placer —apuntó sonriendo de medio lado.

—Bueno, Vaggie no conoce a nadie, ¿sabes? Solo me tiene a mi y yo solo la tenía a ella —comenzó entrelazando sus dedos—, por aquel entonces pasaba por una ruptura muy dificil con mi ex novio. Había estado con él por décadas, por lo que no sabía cómo podría hacer una vida sin él, cuando Vaggie llegó.

Alastor al ver la sonrisa que se extendió por el rostro de Charlie, se sintió conflictuado.

_Esa no es la mirada de una persona que ya no ama..._

—Fue como una bendición, ¿sabes? Vaggie era difícil de tratar, porque era muy cerrada. Sin embargo, también era muy cuidadosa, atenta y ella sabía fácilmente cuando no estaba bien, cuando necesitaba de un abrazo o una sonrisa —de pronto Charlie miró hacia sus manos, entrelazando sutilmente sus dedos—, ella fue mi todo por varios años.

—¿Pero? —aunque la manera en que se expresaba de Vaggie, era inusual para él, deseaba saber el motivo _real_ tras su ruptura, aún no creía que él fuera realmente el motivo por el cual la dejó marchar.

—Como dije, Vaggie es muy cerrada, ella... era muy codependiente de mi, no conoce a nadie más, no tiene más amigos y se negaba a expandir su circulo, estaba tan comoda a mi alrededor, que había olvidado totalmente que ella _debe_ y puede tener a más gente con ella —entonces Charlie miró hacia Alastor, quien en ese momento apenas sonreía—, no me di cuenta del daño que le estaba haciendo.

_¿Daño?_

—No lo entiendo, ¿aún la amas? —la pregunta voló entre ambos antes de que Charlie riera un poco.

—Lo hago... pero no de la manera en que debería —musitó dejando de ver sus manos—, tras varios años junto a ella, todo se volvió tan monótono, tan... sin sentido. No me di cuenta de el momento en que nuestra relación dejó de ser lo que en un inicio, centrándose totalmente en el trabajo. Si, hablabamos de nosotras y si, también tenía su apoyo, pero ya no sentía que fuera igual.

Alastor torció un poco su sonrisa al escucharle.

—Cariño, quizá ustedes lo único que necesitaban era una buena charla de pareja—aunque se mordió la lengua al decirlo, el recordar el rostro destrozado de Vaggie por sus sentimientos no correspondidos, le atormentaba.

No se consideraba el tipo de persona que hacía caridad solo porque sí, pero Vaggie era especial.

No era algo que podía seguir negando.

—¿Hablar? ¿Sobre qué exactamente? —inquirio dando un paso hacia él, mirándolo directamente a los ojos por primera vez desde que empezó a hablar—, amo a Vaggie, no puedo negarlo, pero no es el tipo de amor que ella espera ni el que necesita.

De alguna manera Alastor encontró esas palabras tan vacías.

—¿Entonces porque hacerla creer que si la amabas? ¿por qué no hablarlo antes de que las cosas se tornaran de este modo? Te puedo asegurar, que esto pudo terminar muy diferente —sin querer, su voz sonó totalmente a un reproche.

Charlie enarco una ceja.

—¿Disculpa? ¿De qué rayos estás hablando? —rió al decirlo—, ella también lo sabía, que las cosas no eran iguales, que no iban bien, la diferencia, es que yo di ese paso y ella se negó a aceptarlo.

Alastor sonrió abiertamente dando un paso hacia ella. En ese momento, encontraba irritable la voz de Charlie, principalmente por lo que decía. Al principio le pareció que lo hacía por salvaguardar los sentimientos de ambas antes de que se volvieran algo irreconocible, sin embargo, ahora todo le sonaba a una escusa hueca.

—Suponer lo que otra persona piensa, es un grave error —comentó cruzando las manos tras la espalda—, ¿cómo estás tan segura que Vaggie pensó eso? ¿qué lo sintió de esa manera?

—¿Vaggie? ¿Desde cuando te diriges así hacia ella?

Sin poder soportarlo, una gran risa escapó de su garganta. Ver a Charlie confundida por sus acusaciones fue algo digno de admirar.

—Déjame decirte una cosa lindura y es una lección qué pretendo no puedas olvidar —apuntó dando otro paso hacia la chica, que de pronto, se sintió intimidada por su mirada—, valorar lo que se tiene es algo muy importante. Salir de una relación para entrar inmediatamente a otra, es un error muy común en gente que no sabe amarse a sí misma, por ello, las relaciones están destinadas a fallar.

Charlie le vió totalmente indignada.

—¿Dices que fue mi culpa?

—Si la relación se torno en trabajo puro, ¿de quién es la culpa? —rió al decirlo ladeando sutilmente la cabeza—, te aseguro que Vaggie hubiera estado bien con cualquier cosa que tu le pidieras o dieras.

—Eso... yo no le pedí que estuviera todo el tiempo apoyándome-

—¿No se supone que eso hacen las parejas? ¿Apoyarse aunque no se lo pidan?

—¿Me vas a sermonear tú? —gruñó de pronto molesta—, ni siquiera tienes pareja, no las has tenido nunca, ¿qué puedes saber _tú_ de todo esto? —acusó sintiéndose humillada por recibir aquellas acusaciones.

Alastor no pudo evitar reír totalmente divertido por la situación, haciendo enojar más a Charlie.

—No necesito estar en una para saber las cosas básicas, cariño —bromeó dando un paso a la derecha—, además, déjame preguntarte una ultima cosa.

Charlie apreto los puños, mirándolo caminar a su alrededor.

No entendía porque de pronto Alastor se había molestado con ella, si había sido él el que en un inicio había preguntado por su ex relación.

—Dices que no amas a Vaggie, ¿ese fue el motivo por el cual rompieron?

Ante esa preguntó, la demonio cerró los labios. Justo en ese momento, no podía ni quería decirle que él fue ese motivo detonador, pues de hacerlo, sabía que Alastor se burlaría en su rostro.

—Lo fue —aunque fue una mentira, en su cabeza no encajaban las piezas.

¿No había estado él coqueteando con ella? ¿tratandola dulcemente todo el tiempo? ¿porque de pronto parecía otra persona y la trataba de esa manera? ¿es que lo había malinterpretado todo?

—Me alegra escuchar eso —dijo deteniéndose detrás de Charlie, quien sintió un escalofrío recorrerle—, porque eso hará más sencillo que me gane el corazón de Vaggie.

Apenas escucharlo, Charlie se dió la vuelta bruscamente, encarando al demonio que le sonreía con suficiencia y cuyos ojos brillantes, mostraban una emoción que ella nunca había visto antes.

—¿Qué dijiste? —su voz salió apenas en un murmullo audible, pero Alastor lo captó perfectamente.

—No me mires así dulzura —comento burlón—, tu misma lo dijiste, Vaggie es una chica extraordinaria y eso realmente llama mi atención.

—Tu... estás interesado, ¿en Vaggie? —pregunto incrédula, sintiendo como algo se oprimía en su pecho.

Alastor no pudo encontrar el momento más que gratificante.

_Bueno, al menos ahora ambas están en la misma posición_

—Espero que eso no sea un problema, ¿cierto? Quiero decir, tu ya no sientes nada por ella —dijo con una gran sonrisa para inmediatamente comenzar a caminar hacia la puerta.

Charlie no pudo emitir palabra alguna, se había quedado totalmente paralizada mirando a la nada.

—Fue un placer hablar contigo lindura, nos vemos en la cena —al verla sin mover un solo musculo, resistio las ganas de soltar una fuerte risa.

Con al frente en alto, salió de aquella oficina donde los sueños de alguien habían quedado hechos añicos.


	9. Chapter 9

Los días posteriores a esa platica, Alastor noto como Charlie le evitaba olímpicamente.

De alguna manera entendía que era su manera para no sentirse humillada por lo que había pasado, pero consideraba ese actuar muy inmaduro.

En especial viniendo de una persona que parecía saber muy bien lo que quería. Inclusive pensó que se pondría pesada con él, pero se decepciono un poco al ver que no era el caso.

Por otro lado, Vaggie de igual forma le estaba evitando, no tanto como Charlie, pero al fin y al cabo, también lo hacia.

—¿Qué les hiciste? —bromeó una tarde Angel con el tema, cuando sus actividades había acabado.

Ese día Alastor se había visto cruelmente ignorado por ambas, por lo que la sonrisa que salió en ese momento fue todo menos amistosa.

—Absolutamente nada —apuntó mirando a su vaso con whisky—, digamos que ninguna de las dos están listas para afrontar su realidad.

Angel sonrió burlonamente apenas escucharlo.

—Asustaste a la niña y rechazaste a la princesa —apuntó Husk sirviendo otro trago—, ¿qué carajos buscas, Alastor?

Este le sonrió antes de darle otro trago a su bebida recién servida.

—No es lo que yo busco, es lo que ellas necesitan —comentó de pronto pensativo—, o al menos eso quiero creer —apunto tras una pequeña pausa.

Aunque si debía ser sincero, estaba un poco molesto por la distancia que Vaggie había puesto entre ambos. Con Charlie podía manejarla, pues ella le mandaba los quehaceres con Niffty o en su defecto, con Husk, pero Vaggie era otra historia.

Después de sy declaración de _guerra_ a Charlie por Vaggie, ella le había estado dejando tareas tan especificas, que no le permitían acercarse a Vaggie o en su defecto, permanecer mucho tiempo a su alrededor.

Suponía que algo así pasaría, pero no a ese nivel.

—¿Qué debería hacer? —pregunto después de un momento, interrumpiendo las burlas de Angel.

—Yo digo que Vaggie necesita una buena cogida y Charlie una buena _desgreñada_ —apunto Angel riendo por su mal chiste.

Husk trato de no reír, pero le fue imposible. No podía estar más de acuerdo con la araña de tonos claros.

—Vaggie me dijo que gusta de las mujeres —obvio viéndolo de reojo—, además, Vaggie tiene inclinación hacia las mujeres, por lo que no tiene caso ni siquiera pensarlo.

Angel casi se ahogo con su piña colada al escucharle.

—¿Qué acabo de escuchar? —rió dándole un golpe a la barra atrayendo la atención de ambos hombres—, ¿el gran demonio de la radio rindiéndose sin siquiera intentarlo?

Akastir rodó los ojos ante esa provocativa.

—Respeto su decisión, es todo —comentó encogiéndose en su sitio.

—Oh hombre, y yo que pensé que harías a Vaggie olvidarse de toda esta mierda —rió decepcionando dándole otro trago a su bebida.

Husk al ver que Alastor no decía nada, se aclaró la voz.

—Odio decir esto, pero creo que Angel tiene razón, ¿realmente por eso no lo intentas? —inquirió Husk ahora interesado por la conversación—, quiero decir, las inclinaciones pueden ser cualquier cosa, pero no un impedimento.

—Además —interrumpió Angel de nuevo, logrando que Alastor resoplara—, ¿como sabes que por eso ella no estaría interesada en ti? Quiero decir, como dijo Husk, nada se lo impide.

Alastor enarco una ceja mirándolo.

—¿Tu dando consejos? —inquirió Alastor totalmente divertido por la situación.

—Puedo dar buenos consejos, es más, soy el más certificado para darlos luego de todas mis relaciones desastrosas —apuntó risueño—, me he acostado con heteros, bis, géneros fluidos, trans y la mierda que se te ocurra, por dinero por supuesto, pero lo he hecho, así que con seguridad puedo decir, que una relación es posible y sin sexo, también.

—Pero no la has intentado —obvio tras un momento dándole un corto trago a su whisky.

Eso ocasiono que Angel le lanzara una mirada despectiva.

—Es aburrido, ¿te lo imaginas? —rió ignorando su comentario, volviendo la vista a Husk que evadió inmediatamente su mirada—, le quita lo divertido a la vida.

Alastor encontró esas palabras interesantes, pero no tanto como la reacción de Husk.

Eso definitivamente le pico más a su curiosidad.

—Bueno, no me considero el tipo de persona que fuerza a otra, por lo que si Vaggie no quiere nada conmigo, no puedo simplemente-

—Olvido que sigues siendo un _caballero_ —bromeo Angel, ladeando sutilmente la cabeza.

Alastor apenas percibir su sarcasmo, bajo su vaso y le miró de frente.

—Soy un _caballero._

—¿Cuándo? —pregunto el chico dejando de igual manera el vaso, inclinándose hacia Alastor, quien frunció el ceño—, ¿lo fuiste cuando la trataste como mierda empujándola y maltratandola? ¿cuándo le dijiste todas esas cosas a Charlie y rompiste su patético corazón? —entonces una gran sonrisa burlona se extendió por todo su rostro—. Por favor, no trates de martirizarte.

Alastor entonces no supo qué decir.

Fue como si Angel le hubiera dado una cachetada con un guante de tela.

—Creo que has bebido suficiente —apuntó Husk retirandole el trago que acababa de darle a Angel tras ver la peculiar expresión que estaba haciendo Alastor.

—Yo decido cuando he bebido suficiente—se quejo arrebatándole la bebida, tirando un poco de ella sobre la barra—, y tu —dijo volviendo su atención a Alastor—, creo que te había dicho que Vaggie era alguien muy sensible, Charlie lo sabía pero no lo comprendía, no tienes idea del lastre que trae consigo.

—¿Lo sabes tu? —inquirió Alastor tratando de no darle importancia a un borracho sin causa, pero tratándose de Vaggie en medio de aquella conversación, esa era una tarea casi imposible.

—Lo se, pero no te lo diré porque seré una puta, pero no una metiche chismosa —rió totalmente divertido por la expresión que acababa de poner Alastor.

Este al igual que Husk, rieron por su pequeña gran moral.

—Eso es revelador, sin embargo, de querer estar con ella, Charlie no lo permitiría. Quiero decir, miren nada más como los acontecimientos se han desarrollado los ultimos días.

—¿E importa porque? —insistió de nuevo Angel—. Realmente no entiendo tu punto.

Alastor entonces suspiro. No le gustaba decirle al resto lo que pensaba, porque eso lo dejaba en una situación comprometedora, pero por algún motivo tenía la necesidad de exponer su punto frente a ese par de borrachos.

—Bien. Me importa un bledo, disfrutaría cada segundo de restregarle en la cara lo mismo que ella le restregó en el rostro a Vag —apuntó de inmediato—, pero se que de dar un paso hacia Vaggie, Charlie hará hasta lo imposible porque ella retrocediera dos.

—Diablos —soltó Husk bajando su paño—, en serio te gusta —y no lo decía para menos.

—No se si sea esa la palabra que debas usar, pero si, estoy interesado en ella, creo que ya te lo había dicho-

—Oh por favor, dices interesado esto, atraído aquello, ¡te gusta carajo! Aceptalo —grito Angel poniéndose de pie, tambaleándose un poco en el momento.

—Definitivamente debiste suficiente —comentó Alastor con media sonrisa.

Y aunque le parecía divertida la conversación, sí que se la estaba tomando en serio, pues lo quisiera aceptar o no, había algo de verdad en todo eso.

—Entonces está decidido —rió Angel llevándose una mano a la boca, tapando su sonrisilla burlona.

Alastor enarco una ceja mirándole totalmente divertido por su patético actuar.

—¿El que?

—¡Vas a conseguirte a esa mujer y haremos a esa rubia oxigenada darse cuenta del _mujeron_ que dejó ir! —Husk casi soltó una carcajada ante esa declaración.

Pero contrario a ello, Alastor no lo encontró divertido, porque detecto cierta presencia que se supone, no debería de haber estado ahí.


End file.
